Thermal barrier coatings (TBC) insulate and protect a substrate from prolonged or excessive heat flux and enable the substrate material to retain its mechanical property integrity during service. Selection of the type of system and its components depends upon the application. Heat may be dissipated away from a substrate by several methods, including heat sinks, active cooling, transpiration cooling, radiation cooling, and intumescences.
A need exists for a coating that is able to protect a substrate from exposure to high temperatures and possesses a high strain to failure (i.e. toughness) and adhesion capabilities under harsh, cold temperatures while subject to high mechanical stresses.